


I'm here...

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Flash Fic, Holding Hands, Other, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	I'm here...

I'm here...

It was really hard, not to cry.  
Jared wiped his tears with his hands.  
Beside him, Jensen was talking about how good it had been to be a Winchester, along with his brother Sam and for fifteen years had been chasing monsters, living a life of trouble and lost and recovered loves, but what now, it was time to let them go.  
"We love you guys!"  
Then followed a thunderous applause.  
That was just for them.  
Jared gathered his hands in his lap, he had that damn lump in his throat again but he had to be able to calm down.  
An instant later, he felt Jensen's hand tighten his, with reassuring force ...

I'm here, brother.


End file.
